Operacion Madhouse
by TurkoJAR
Summary: Durante su primera misión luego de la academia Kavya descubrió que una simple operacion de reconocimiento puede convertirse rapidamente en algo mucho mas siniestro y amenazador...


Operación Madhouse

El rugido proveniente de las hélices del helicóptero no hacía más que acrecentar los nervios de Kavya. Tragó saliva con pesadez antes de volver a recorrer por enésima vez con la vista a todos sus compañeros. A su lado derecho estaban Kárin y Kirt, sus mejores amigos con quienes había transitado casi todo su entrenamiento en la academia. La amistad entre ellos tomó un tiempo en lograrse, de hecho en un principio su relación había sido tensa y desagradable, hasta que descubrieron que por alguna razón tenían una química natural en operaciones con Kavya al mando. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que superasen sus diferencias y terminasen forjando una amistad muy fuerte. Además del dúo de leones estaba acompañada por el resto de las _fuerzas de operaciones tácticas y de reconocimiento_ (FOTR). Salvo por ellos tres el resto del equipo estaba conformado completamente por humanos, todos con años de experiencia en misiones y se mostraban confiados y tranquilos. El capitán del equipo, Wilson, era un hombre blanco de gran porte y tamaño intimidante, pero con una predisposición de hierro hacía su equipo. Cuidaba a sus hombres en cada misión asegurándose que siempre volviesen en una pieza.

Wilson había estado observando de reojo a Kavya durante todo el trayecto, consiente de los nervios de la chica y sus compañeros. Era natural sentirse de ese modo durante la primera misión después de todo.

— En diez minutos arribaremos a destino – informó el capitán paseando la mirada por todo el compartimento – Recuerden su entrenamiento y sigan el plan. Si se mantienen apegados a mis órdenes el reconocimiento no nos debería tomar más de quince minutos.

Un "señor, si señor" recorrió toda la aeronave. Acto seguido una sinfonía de hierros y chasquidos resonó por el lugar mientras los operativos aseguraban y revisaban el equipamiento. Wilson se acercó a donde estaba la cierva chequeando con pulso tembloroso el seguro de la AR-15 que llevaba en las manos. Al verlo acercarse se puso aún más nerviosa y el fusil se le resbalo unos centímetros pero llegó a atraparlo soltando una maldición por lo bajo.

— ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó el hombre remarcando lo obvio.

— ¿Se nota demasiado, verdad? – respondió la chica con pesadez.

— Es normal – la calmó – Aún recuerdo mi primera misión. Estaba tan alterado que no podía siquiera colocar el cargador de mi fusil en posición y estuve más de veinte minutos intentando ponerlo al revés hasta que uno de mis compañeros se compadeció de mí y me ayudó — Kavya intentó contener una sonrisa imaginando la situación —. Los nervios son algo normal, nos recuerdan que estamos por embarcarnos en algo nuevo. Los cambios son difíciles, pero una vez que los afrontamos el camino que les sigue es más fácil de transitar.

Kavya tragó saliva pesadamente una vez más y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Es solo una misión de reconocimiento. Entramos, revisamos y salimos —. Agregó al final Wilson – Ni si quiera necesitamos las armas realmente —. Acto seguido apoyó una mano en el hombro de la cierva para tranquilizarla antes de volver al frente de la aeronave. Kavya sintió este gesto muy reconfortante y para su sorpresa descubrió que las manos ya no le temblaban en lo absoluto. Le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros solo para ver como Kárin se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Kirt por su parte tenía la mirada clavada al frente aparentando calma y seguridad salvo por sus pies, los cuales seguían el ritmo de la doble masa en una canción de black metal. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras terminaba de revisar sus equipos.

En poco tiempo avistaron el objetivo: un viejo centro de rehabilitación al que apodaban Madhouse. No solo por las obvias razones, sino también por varias historias de gente que se había aventurado allí dentro en los últimos días para luego salir en un estado de demencia temporal.

— Como todos ya saben hemos estado teniendo problemas de interferencia con las comunicaciones en esta zona. El epicentro del problema fue ubicado en algún lugar dentro de ese viejo manicomio — recapitulo el capitán mientras el helicóptero se ponía en posición de descenso —. Sabemos que en el pasado el lugar sirvió de guarnición para un grupo de criminales que se especializaban en robar tecnología de Robotnik y revenderla a otras escorias. Es muy probable que en algún sitio haya quedado alguna pieza de estas y que sea la causa de las anomalías en nuestras transmisiones. Nuestro objetivo es encontrar y desactivar o destruir la fuente —. El vehículo tocó suelo frente al oscuro caserón mientras Wilson hablaba. El capitán abrió la puerta corrediza de un tirón gritando —. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Los doce integrantes del FOTR se apearon velozmente dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la edificación. Los dos hombres que iban al frente se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta manteniendo la mira de sus fusiles en alto, fijas en el umbral mientras que el capitán se acercó por detrás y le propinó una patada abriéndola de par en par. Sin perder ni un segundo ingresaron en perfecta coordinación, atentos a todos los flancos del abandonado atrio de entrada.

Si la institución por fuera se veía oscura y abandonada, por dentro era simplemente aterradora. Todas las superficies estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo gris lo que le daba al lugar una extraña atmosfera monocromática. Los muebles habían sido cubiertos con sábanas blancas y las ventanas estaban cegadas con tablas de tal manera que ni un hilo de luz podía atravesarlas dejando al umbral que acababan de cruzar como única fuente de luz. El aire de la habitación se sentía enviciado y denso de una manera sofocante. Kavya no perdía de vista ningún detalle mientras caminaba lentamente escudriñando cada rincón con ayuda de la linterna táctica que traía adjuntada su fusil.

— La zona parece segura señor – informó uno de los operativos.

— Muy bien, nos separaremos en grupos de tres – ordenó Wilson – David, tú, Thomas y Kirt revisen el ala éste. Alan, Victoria y Danisa el ala oeste. Lucas, Kavya, Dorian, tomen el subsuelo. Devan, Kárin y yo revisaremos el ala sur. Cada equipo asintió a medida que el capitán repartía las órdenes para luego ponerse en marcha hacia los destinos marcados.

El grupo de Kavya iba liderado por Dorian que era quien tenía más años de experiencia. A diferencia del atrio el resto del lugar estaba completamente vandalizado. Había grafitis con obscenidades escritas en casi todas las paredes, restos de bolsas, botellas, papeles e incluso jeringas desparramados por el piso, además de un fuerte olor a orina que inundaba cada centímetro del edificio. Llegaron a una escalera descendente en poco tiempo y la usaron para acceder al subsuelo del lugar. El sótano había servido como almacén de múltiples objetos como mesas rotas, sillas de rueda oxidadas, aparatos médicos freídos en incluso una vieja cama de electroshocks de apariencia tétrica entre otros. Un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Kavya al imaginar el tipo de tratamiento que le debían haber dado a los pacientes con aquel elemento. Se podían apreciar los movimientos que habían realizado los ladrones que habían usado el manicomio abandonado como base de operaciones antes. Profundos surcos en las baldosas que hablaban del movimiento de pesados equipos los cuales habían sido arrastrados de un punto a otro. Grandes espacios vacíos denotaban la posición de objetos de considerable tamaño que los habían llenado alguna vez en contraposición con descuidadas pilas de sillas y otros elementos que habían sido movidos para darle lugar a la mercancía. El trio de operativos se separó para cubrir con mayor rapidez la zona, sin embargo además de los espacios vacíos y los surcos no hallaron ningún otro indicio de que alguna vez hubiese habido tecnología robada allí. Luego de revisar cada rincón decidieron avanzar a la próxima sección, otro sector del subsuelo donde se ubicaban las celdas de aislamiento para los casos especiales de pacientes violentos que hubiesen sido un peligro para los demás o para sí mismos.

La zona de aislamiento consistía en un largo y oscuro pasillo cuyo final no se podía ver desde la entrada dada la impenetrable oscuridad que lo llenaba. Del lado izquierdo, separadas cada dos metros aproximadamente se podían ver puertas de acero que permitían la entrada a las reducidas celdas. La humedad había manchado todas las paredes dándoles un pútrido tono marrón rojizo. Si el atrio tenía un aire enviciado y denso, respirar en ese pasillo solo podía ser comparado con llenarse los pulmones con un espeso lodo fétido. El trio comenzó a revisar puerta por puerta, pero lo único que encontraron en esas habitaciones fueron trozos podridos del acolchonamiento de las paredes, suciedad y pedazos de algunas viejas y oxidadas cadenas que antes habían colgado de las paredes. Con cada nueva puerta iban acercándose lentamente al final del pasillo y una extraña sensación de aprehensión se iba apoderando de Kavya, algo no estaba bien allí. Cuando tan solo faltaban dos habitaciones por revisar la chica pudo oír levemente lo que parecían ser arañazos contra una superficie de piedra. Dorian levantó una mano indicándole a sus compañeros que no se movieran para poder escuchar con claridad y los tres se quedaron de pie en la penumbra. La cierva agudizó el oído y lentamente comenzó a seguir los rasgueos hasta el fondo del pasillo mientras sus compañeros la acompañaban con la mirada. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la pared escucho un sonido que le heló la sangre. Una risotada completamente antinatural resonó a lo lejos por debajo de sus pies. La voz que la emitía era chillona y algo gangosa, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba como salida de otro mundo. Kavya retrocedió de espaldas con tal rapidez que terminó chocando con Lucas y ambos se precipitaron al suelo del pasillo.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa Dorian mientras apuntaba su fusil hacia el fondo de la galería.

— N-no lo sé – respondió Kavya mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Lucas —. Se oyó como una risa demente… pero no parecía ser mobiana o humana en lo absoluto…

— Se sintió por debajo de nuestros pies – comentó Lucas observando atentamente el suelo al final del corredor —. Creo que hay algo por debajo de nosotros… — agregó entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir mejor en la oscuridad ayudado por su linterna –. ¡El suelo esta agrietado por allí, miren! – exclamó repentinamente mientras apuntaba el haz de luz hacia un punto en particular.

Kavya se acercó nuevamente al fondo del pasillo cuidadosamente para investigar la misteriosa grieta. Se puso de rodillas dejando el fusil a un lado y acercó su oído al piso mientras daba ligeros golpecitos con el puño.

— ¡Está hueco! – clamó mientras levantaba la vista para posarla en Dorian.

— Seguramente allí esta lo que buscamos – razonó el líder del escuadrón mientras tomaba el radio que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero del chaleco táctico – Wilson, creo que encontramos algo – sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue ruido estático —. Mierda, había olvidado las interferencias. Lucas, vuelve arriba e infórmale a Wilson lo que encontramos, Kavya y yo investigaremos mientras tanto.

Lucas se dirigió piso arriba velozmente mientras que Dorian sacaba una masilla explosiva de otro de sus bolsillos. Racionó una pequeña porción y guardó el resto, luego tomó un detonador con temporizador. Amasó brevemente el explosivo, lo colocó sobre la grieta y la perforó con los dos polos del detonador. Le hizo señas a Kavya y ambos retrocedieron varios metros para darle espacio al químico. Con un fuerte estampido el piso se quebró levantando una gruesa nube de tierra. Cuando esta se dispersó dejó al descubierto un profundo y oscuro hueco. Los dos operativos tomaron unas poleas para arnés y las clavaron en la pared más cercana, luego desplegaron las cuerdas de rapel que llevaban y las aseguraron en los mismos. Colocaron las sogas en los arneses que llevaban y procedieron a descender. A medida que bajaban la humedad iba acrecentándose y el olor a encierro y humedad se iba intensificando aún más. Kavya estaba completamente aterrada por la situación, las manos le temblaban y no dejaba de alternar la vista con nerviosismo entre la oscuridad en la que se iban sumiendo y el agujero que habían dejado arriba de sus cabezas en el descenso. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el fondo. El piso estaba cubierto por completo con una piedra negra aparentemente uniforme, pero era lo único que podía distinguir con la linterna. Dorian encendió una bengala para iluminar el lugar. Kavya lo imitó rápidamente prendiendo una propia. Se encontraban en lo que parecían ser una red de viejos túneles que serpenteaban por debajo del manicomio, y la cierva sospechaba que incluso iban más allá de sus límites. El piso estaba compuesto por grandes pedregones de color negro acomodados de manera que cubrían uniformemente toda la superficie del pasillo. Las paredes y el techo estaban sostenidos por una serie de gruesas vigas de metal rústicamente soldadas entre sí. Había tubos que iban pegados a las paredes tanto cerca del suelo como de la parte superior de la amplia galería perdiéndose en la distancia. Unas viejas lámparas de mina colgaban del techo con los focos milagrosamente enteros, pero claramente sin energía. Mientras exploraban con la vista el lugar la cierva volvió a escuchar la risotada resonando con el eco en la lejanía a través del corredor, justo a sus espaldas. El dúo se volteó rápidamente soltando las bengalas y levantando sus fusiles preparados para abrir fuego de ser necesario. La risa se iba acercando con una rapidez absurda a su posición. Kavya ya no podía contener los temblores que el miedo imprimía en sus extremidades y maldecía por lo bajo continuamente. Dorian por su parte recorría cada centímetro del oscuro pasillo con nerviosismo buscando un indicio de la fuente del terrible sonido. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos la demencial carcajada cesó.

— ¿Luz? – dijo una voz chillona desde la oscuridad sobresaltando a los operativos. Repentinamente un enorme par de ojos espiralados de color naranja se perfilaron de manera antinatural varios metros al frente de ellos. Kavya ahogo un grito y abrió fuego en un ataque de pánico y no había sido la única; Dorian a su lado también había procedido a descargar su fusil en la dirección de aquellos grotescos globos oculares. Siguieron gatillando incluso con el cargador completamente vacío durante unos momentos hasta que se recuperaron del susto. Ambos recargaron rápidamente y se acercaron recogiendo las bengalas hasta el lugar donde habían aparecido los demenciales ojos. Lo que encontraron allí los desconcertó por completo. En el suelo yacía un extraño gorrión ataviado con una camisa color verde chillón. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de agujeros perfectamente redondos que lo atravesaban de lado a lado dejando ver a la perfección la piedra negra debajo del cuerpo. Tenía también el pico abierto con una legua exageradamente larga sobresaliendo de manera perturbadoramente cómica.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó confundido Dorian apuntándole fijamente con el fusil. De repente el gorrión abrió los parpados revelando los ojos naranjas de hace unos momentos. Kavya y Dorian se sobresaltaron retrocediendo varios metros cuando la criatura se puso de pie en una fracción de segundo rotando perfectamente sobre sus talones. Se quedó vibrando unos momentos en su lugar emitiendo un sonido similar al de un tablón que se agita. Los operativos volvieron a soltar las bengalas para apuntar con sus armas a la extraña criatura.

— Eso fue muy rudo de su parte ¿saben? — Exclamo con voz chillona el gorrión — ¡¿acaso a ustedes les gustaría que yo hiciera esto?! — agregó amenazadoramente mientras sacaba de sus espaldas dos ametralladoras Thompson rompiendo cualquier razonamiento lógico. La cierva abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Dorian saltaba sobre ella tirándola al suelo en el preciso momento que el extraño ser abría fuego como un demente. Desde la fría piedra negra podían oír como las balas impactaban en las paredes y el techo, agujereando algunos de los tubos y rebotando por todo el pasillo. Mientras gatillaba una cantidad absurda de balas el gorrión acompañaba los estruendos con una carcajada desaforada. Cuando los disparos cesaron Dorian giró sobre sí mismo para quitarse de encima de la cierva, pero no llego a incorporarse del todo cuando fue golpeado por un enorme guante rojo de boxeo que lo impulso con violencia contra la pared. Con los ojos como platos dejo escapar un leve gemido y luego perdió el conocimiento desparramado en el suelo, dejando a su compañera sola en la oscura galería. Kavya se levantó de un salto y buscó con la mirada a su enemigo donde hacía unos momentos había estado parado, pero no había nada allí. De repente sintió un cálido aliento en la nuca que le produjo calofríos. Se volteó con rapidez justo para ver como el gorrión se le tiraba encima y la empujaba hacia el suelo. Tenía los saltones ojos a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. La recorrió de arriba abajo lentamente, luego su cabeza cambio de forma tomando la apariencia de un caricaturesco lobo. Este silbó y aulló de manera sugerente para luego dejar caer gruesas gotas de saliva sobre ella. La cierva alcanzó a atinarle un codazo en pleno rostro quitándoselo de encima. Rodo sobre su espalda y se incorporó tomando el arma de mano que cargaba en la cintura. Le vació el cargador, esta vez a quemarropa. Sin razón alguna el arma había levantado una densa capa de humo. La chica retrocedió algunos pasos con las manos temblorosas y respirando de manera entrecortada mientras agudizaba la vista para ver a través del denso cumulo gris. Cuando este se disipó encontró al gorrión sentado en el piso con las plumas de la cabeza completamente revueltas y cubierto de pies a cabeza con hollín. Dejo escapar una voluta de humo de su boca antes de agitarse bruscamente para quitarse la suciedad.

— Vamos nena, no te hagas la difícil — dijo con su voz chillona mientras se le acercaba — ¿quizás te gustan los más fuertes? — agregó mientras volvía a cambiar de forma, pero esta vez en un ciervo de musculatura desproporcionada —. Qué opinas ahora, ¿eh? — preguntó de manera pedante mientras flexionaba los músculos.

Aún aturdida y con ataques de temblores Kavya comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras la criatura se pavoneaba frente a ella. De repente su pié chocó contra algo de metal. Se dio vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con su AR-15 justo bajo ella. Tomó el fusil y rápidamente lo recargó —. ¡Atrás! — Le gritó — ¡No te acerques o voy a dispararte!

La criatura volvió a posar la vista en ella mientras estaba de espaldas con los brazos flexionados y luego se volteó para verla mejor mientras volvía a adoptar la forma del gorrión de camisa verde —. Vaya, vaya, así que eres de las difíciles ¿no? — Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño — Las difíciles me aburren — continuó dando un paso hacia ella. La cierva sin esperar un segundo paso abrió fuego con precisión. Descargó las treinta balas del magazine, rápidamente tomó el último que traía y recargó una vez más. Justo cuando iba a tirar del percutor se dio cuenta de que la criatura en esta ocasión se había hecho pedazos, pero cada pedazo había tomado la forma de un gorrión más pequeño. Todo el grupo se le fue encima trepándole por las piernas. La chica soltó un grito de desesperación y comenzó a quitárselos dándoles culatazos. Cuando el por fin logró liberarse giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Rápidamente fue engullida por la oscuridad. Sin dejar de moverse prendió su linterna torpemente y trató de iluminar el camino que iba recorriendo.

Las galerías serpenteaban y se bifurcaban constantemente mientras la cierva las recorría ayudada solamente por el punto de luz de su linterna. En un momento escucho un sonido similar al de un remolino a su izquierda. Movió la luz hacía en esa dirección e iluminó la cabeza del gorrión que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la de ella. Soltó un chillido de horror y se tropezó con sus propias piernas cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Se trató de incorporar aún algo aturdida en la oscuridad. Su fusil había ido a parar varios metros delante con la linterna iluminando la pared derecha del túnel. No había llegado a poner ni un pie en posición de levantarse cuando algo tiró de ella desde el otro. Fue arrastrada algunos metros lejos de la luz mientras gritaba con pánico. La cosa la soltó repentinamente. Quiso aprovechar esto para tratar de alcanzar nuevamente la luz, pero algo frio la detuvo desde la cintura para luego empezar a enroscársele alrededor del cuerpo. Un suave siseo sonó cerca de su oído. Había sido atrapada por lo que parecía ser una serpiente de gran tamaño que se le había enroscado en el torso. El invertebrado acercó su cabeza a la de ella y repentinamente volvieron a aparecer los ojos espiralados brillando incoherentemente en la oscuridad, solo que esta vez también pudo ver una hilera de blancos dientes perfilados perfectamente en la negrura —. Paresssse que atrape una pequeña ssssierva — siseo la criatura fríamente —. ¿Me pregunto que passsaria ssssi la comprimo? — agrego para luego reírse friamente. Kavya pudo sentir como lentamente iba ajustando su letal abrazo disminuyéndole la capacidad de aire de la que disponía. Sin perder tiempo, y aprovechando que aun tenia los pies libres, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dando traspiés hasta la luz. Al ver esto la criatura apuró su potente abrazo haciendo que la chica se viera obligada a respirar de a pequeñas bocanadas. Sin dejarse desvanecer logró llegar hasta la pared iluminada y se lanzó de espaldas con todas sus fuerzas impactando en todo el cuerpo del reptil. En el momento en que chocó el abrazo del animal desapareció por completo en una fracción de segundo. Kavya inspiró una profunda bocanada del espeso y pútrido aire de la cavidad antes de voltear para ver qué había ocurrido con su oponente. Se encontró nuevamente cara a cara con el gorrión de ojos saltones, solo que este estaba completamente plano en la pared, casi como si fuera un grotesco grafiti. La chica levantó su fusil y apuntó contra él con los nervios completamente crispados. Sollozaba de a intervalos por el pánico y el pulso le temblaba de manera descontrolada. La criatura despegó su plana cabeza de la pared primero, luego el brazo derecho. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y sopló con fuerza. Con un fuerte «pop» volvió a recuperar su volumen. — Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? — comentó mientras se sacudía el polvo de encima frente a la luz — ¡Presionar mucho a una chica puede ser una experiencia aplastante! — bromeó mientras volvía a dirigir sus pasos hacia la cierva. Kavya retrocedía paso a paso en coordinación con la criatura hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared opuesta del túnel. Se dejó caer sentada en el piso mientras quebraba en un llanto nervioso. La criatura era completamente indestructible. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella, un enorme cuchillo atravesó de lado al gorrión. Este abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y dejó la boca entreabierta. Una mano apareció en su hombro y lo giro hacia la derecha. Kavya iluminó torpemente a su salvador y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Dorian que sostenía con fuerza el hombro del ave. Sin mediar palabra le asesto un brutal golpe en el pico que entró en su boca y le llegó hasta la garganta haciendo que esta se deformara como si fuera goma, luego sacó el brazo rápidamente. Lo levanto del cuello y la cintura y lo lanzo al otro extremo del corredor.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamó mientras agarraba a la chica del hombro y la levantaba presurosamente. El dúo comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta cuando algo detonó con intensidad donde había caído el gorrión: Dorian le había hecho tragar una granada —. Quiero verlo volver de eso — rugió con ira mientras se detenían a observar el fondo del pasillo pobremente iluminado por las linternas. Aparentemente la explosión había hecho pedazos de manera literal a la criatura y se podían ver trozos esparcidos por todas partes.

— G-gracias Dorian, y-yo — trató de agradecerle la cierva, pero las palabras no le surgían y terminó abrazando a su compañero.

—Ya, está todo bien. No hay de qué preocuparse — La consoló su compañero mientras le devolvía el abrazo torpemente. De repente el hombre se puso tenso— oh mierda… — dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. Un sonido como de un líquido espeso fluyendo comenzó a oírse. Kavya se separó del hombre y volteo a ver mientras su corazón daba un vuelco brusco en su pecho. Los trozos que habían cubierto el lugar se habían licuado hasta convertirse en una especie de metal líquido que empezaba a reunirse en la oscuridad —. No podemos quedarnos aquí, ¡Vamos! — le ordenó Dorian. Ambos tomaron sus fusiles y comenzaron a correr en la dirección opuesta.

— ¿Que es esa cosa? — le preguntó Kavya con la voz temblorosa mientras corrían.

— ¡No lo sé! — Contestó Dorian con preocupación —. Actúa como una maldita caricatura, ¡Es ridículo!

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? — la cierva tenía la cabeza completamente saturada por el pánico y no podía pensar con claridad.

— No tengo idea… pero no podemos seguir peleando en esta oscuridad — el operativo observaba los destellos de las viejas lámparas que producían sus linternas al iluminar el metal — debemos encontrar alguna forma de poner a funcionar esas luces nuevamente

— Este lugar es un laberinto, no creo que podamos encontrar nada por aquí…

— Te equivocas, estos túneles siguen un esquema… quizás no te diste cuenta también pero hemos pasado por alto algunas puertas — comentó Dorian dando un rápido vistazo detrás de ellos mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de su respiración — Probemos entrar en la próxima que veamos, puede que encontremos un mapa o algo de este lugar.

— ¡Allí! ¡Mira! — exclamó la cierva apuntando hacia una sólida puerta de metal a su derecha. Dorian se dirigió presurosamente a ella y la abrió de un tirón. Ambos entraron dentro y se encerraron respirando entrecortadamente. Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de concentrarse en el interior de la habitación. Ayudados por las linternas pudieron vislumbrar una serie de armarios de herramientas al fondo llenos de palas, picos, mazos y otros utensilios viejos y oxidados. A su derecha yacían varias camillas de acero viejas dejadas sin ningún orden en particular junto con utensilios médicos en precario estado de abandono. A su izquierda se encontraron con una dupla de desgastados escritorios de metal. Encima de los mismos reposaban unas viejas computadoras cubiertas de polvo y telarañas sin ningún daño aparente.

— Kavya, creo que ya sé de donde aparecieron estos túneles — dijo Dorian mientras se acercaba a observar los armarios de herramientas del fondo —. Estoy seguro de que son viejas gallerías mineras que fueron usadas por los mobianos durante la gran guerra como refugio.

La cierva le dio un vistazo a las camillas y a las computadoras y llego a la misma conclusión. Sin embargo eso no les servía de nada en aquel momento. Con la linterna apuntó ligeramente por encima de los escritorios iluminando la pared detrás de ellos y dejó escapar un grito de satisfacción.

— ¡Dorian!, ¡Ven aquí! — Llamó emocionada a su compañero — encontré un mapa del lugar.

El hombre se acercó al enorme trozo de papel enmarcado en la pared y comenzó a recorrerlo forzando la vista unos momentos. Rápidamente tomó una de las bengalas que aún le quedaban en su bolsillo táctico e iluminó toda la habitación con ella. Estudio con detenimiento el mapa mientras la sostenía en alto frente a él recorriendo cada corredor con la vista. Kavya por su parte se había dispuesto a revisar los escritorios en busca de algún objeto que les pudiera ser útil pero además de polvo y varias llaves oxidadas no logró encontrar nada más. Cerró el último cajón en el preciso momento que Dorian terminaba con su parte.

— Kavya, mira esto — le ordenó Dorian haciéndole señas con una mano —. Nosotros estamos en esta habitación — comentó apuntando a la sección correspondiente del mapa —. Por aquí arriba esta la sala de generadores que es a donde queremos llegar si queremos activar el suministro de energía — Continuó mientras iba indicando los sitios en el mapa —Sin embargo por aquí tenemos una sala marcada como «combustible». Supongo que necesitaremos este combustible, sea lo que sea, para encender la maquinaria. Las habitaciones no están muy lejos entre sí, así que nos separaremos en esta bifurcación. Uno de nosotros se dirigirá hasta los generadores para prepararlos mientras que el otro irá en busca del combustible.

— Yo me haré cargo del combustible — pidió la cierva con decisión sin darle tiempo de continuar.

— ¿Estas segura de ello? Tendrás que realizar todo el camino de vuelta cargada.

— No te preocupes por mí, no pienso dejar que esa cosa vuelva a intimidarme — le respondió con una mirada que denotaba seguridad y confianza.

— Muy bien — accedió el hombre — Ten cuidado y no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesitas.

— Vos encárgate de los generadores y déjame el resto a mí — contestó sonriendo audazmente. El hombre no lo sabía pero a Kavya había ideado una estrategia en caso de volver a cruzarse con la criatura, no era algo precisamente ortodoxo, pero tenía fe en ella.

Salieron cautelosamente de la habitación cubriendo ambos flancos del corredor con sus fusiles antes de ponerse en marcha. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y lo único que podía oírse eran los pasos que la dupla daba en su marcha. A pesar de la aparente desolación Kavya podría haber jurado que los estaban observando. Un constante escalofrió le recorría la nuca y en más de una ocasión le pareció oír una leve risa mal contenida a sus espaldas. Le atribuyó estas sensaciones a sus nervios en su cabeza restándoles importancia, pero no se atrevió a desviar la vista hacia atrás en ningún momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraron en la bifurcación. Se desearon suerte mutuamente y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Dorian tomó la galería de la izquierda en dirección a la sala de generadores mientras que Kavya la de la derecha en busca del combustible. En el corto tramo que la separaba de su objetivo comenzó a escuchar nuevamente la chillona risotada. Se escuchaba distante en algún sitio al fondo del pasillo por el cual ella se movía. Sin embargo se iba acercando rápidamente. La cierva aceleró el paso con nerviosismo, pero también lo hizo la risa en sincronía. Cuando se detuvo esta ceso por completo. Kavya tragó saliva y continuó caminando reiniciando el siniestro sonido. Apenas avistó la entrada del almacén de combustibles la abrió de un tirón y atravesó el umbral en un parpadeo. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte ruido metálico que hizo eco en la oscura sala. La carcajada cesó en el momento en el que Kavya se encerró. Trató de iluminar su entorno con la linterna, pero por más que lo intentase esta no alcanzaba más allá de unos pocos metros delante. De repente la luz de un reflector la iluminó de frente, cegándola por unos instantes.

— ¡Parece que tenemos a nuestra primera concursante damas y caballeros! — Dijo una voz de locutor amplificada en toda la sala — ¡Y debo decir que es una dama muy hermosa!

Kavya tardó unos segundos en adaptarse al brillo repentino. Al otro lado de la habitación, también bajo un reflector, se encontraba la criatura. Su apariencia había cambiado como de costumbre, ahora vestía un traje azul de hombros cuadrados y tenía cabello negro brilloso con un pequeño mechón enrulado que le caía sobre la frente. Sonreía con unos dientes grotescamente desproporcionados mientras sostenía un micrófono inalámbrico con la mano derecha frente a él.

— ¡Bienvenidos al show de desafíos de Vivens! Yo seré su anfitrión esta noche: Vivens — narró el gorrión al público sin rostro que repentinamente los rodeaba — Dígame señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre? — le pregunto mientras aparecía al lado de la cierva abrazándola del hombro y pasándole el micrófono para que respondiese.

Kavya tenía la boca seca y el pulso acelerado. Tragó saliva por enésima vez y trató de calmarse un poco — K-Kavya… Mi nombre es Kavya — Respondió con nerviosismo.

— Vaya, que nombre tan peculiar ¿no lo creen amigos? — Continuó interactuando Vivens con el público — y dime Kavya, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo después del programa o puedo invitarte a salir? — le propuso acercándose sugestivamente mientras levantaba y bajaba una ceja de manera cómica. Kavya lo apartó de un empujón de manera instintiva — vaya, vaya, ¡tenemos una luchadora damas y caballeros! — la cierva se dio cuenta de que fue una mal movimiento y se puso aún más nerviosa —. Supongo que la dama tiene razón, hay que ir directo a los negocios.

» Todos ustedes deben estar preguntándose en qué consistirá el desafío de hoy, con que los vamos a entretener en esta ocasión tan especial con una invitada tan particular. Kavya es integrante de una fuerza especial y está altamente entrenada en combate y tácticas militares. Sin embargo nunca tuvo una experiencia real en el campo hasta el día de hoy, por lo que podemos afirmar que lo suyo es pura teoría y nada de práctica —. La chica se quedó pasmada por el torrente de información personal que Vivens había proporcionado y el miedo que la venia acompañando se acrecentó aún más, si eso era posible —. Pero antes de la prueba ¿Qué les parece si primero vemos cual es el premio de hoy? — el público lanzo un grito de aprobación y un tercer reflector iluminó una serie de estanterías viejas y algo oxidadas que contenían varios bidones de algo que parecía kerosene —. ¡Todo el combustible que nuestra concursante pueda cargar! Así es señoras y señores, justo lo que le está haciendo falta a nuestra cierva para devolverle la energía a estos lúgubres túneles ¡Y lo único que tendrá que hacer para conseguirlo será atravesar nuestro campo de obstáculos! — mientras terminaba de recitar esa frase se prendieron una docena de luces iluminando el circuito del que este hablaba. Constaba de un camino flotante de unos veinte centímetros de ancho que serpenteaba entre medio de hachas gigantes, lanzallamas, flechas y enormes ruedas de clavos. Era claramente imposible de superar; dar siquiera un paso dentro de ese camino implicaría la muerte —. Es toda una maravilla ¿no lo creen? Y con el extenso entrenamiento que tiene nuestra concursante debería ser pan comido.

Aprovechando que Vivens estaba distraído con su público Kavya rápidamente se abrió el chaleco táctico y se desabotonó la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho dejando su escote perfectamente a la vista. Terminó soltándose el cabello y acomodándolo de tal forma que cayera de forma uniforme por detrás de sus hombros —. ¡Hey Vivens! — Lo llamó tratando de usar una voz seductora — yo tengo una idea mejor.

En el momento en el que el gorrión volvió a poner la vista en ella se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo de manera literal.

— ¡Holaaaa, enfermera! — exclamó sonando algo tonto y en un parpadeo estaba nuevamente frente a ella a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Tenía la lengua afuera salivando sin parar y los saltones ojos de la criatura habían tomado la forma del clásico dibujo de corazón. Mientras lo observaba Kavya pensó en como esta situación que en una caricatura seria cómica en la realidad era aterradora. De reojo notó que tanto el público como el camino de obstáculos se habían tornado menos sustanciales. Su plan estaba funcionando.

— Eres un gorrioncito muy travieso — continuó la chica tratando de no salirse de su papel —yo tengo un premio para ti, ven aquí —. Tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo para no arrepentirse. Lo tomó de la cabeza y lo besó repentinamente.

Vivens se puso totalmente tieso como una vara y sus piernas quedaron suspendidas en el aire hasta que Kavya lo soltó. En ese momento la criatura se encogió y empezó a saltar y rebotar en todas direcciones sin parar. La cierva notó que los elementos de la locura anterior de Vivens habían desaparecido por completo y ella volvía a estar rodeada de oscuridad. Aprovechó para encender una bengala y revisar el lugar brevemente mientras el gorrión silbaba y aullaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Allí frente a ella estaban las estanterías con los bidones de combustible. Estos tenían un tamaño considerable por lo que calculó que no sería capaz de llevar más de dos en sus brazos, sin embargo quizás no tendría que cargar con ninguno. Por fin el gorrión dejó de aullar y se clavó frente a ella devorándosela con los ojos. Esto inquietaba mucho a la chica, pero no dejó que eso arruinase su acto: tener a Vivens controlado era cuestión de vida o muerte.

— Dime Vivens, ¿podrías ayudar a esta linda chica? Llevar todos estos bidones sería muy agotador para mí — le pidió acariciándole la parte inferior del pico con el dedo índice mientras el gorrión zapateaba en el piso como un perro — si haces eso por mi puede que te de otro premio ¿Qué dices?

La criatura tomó aire profundamente mientras aumentaba su tamaño y musculatura — No hay ningún problema muñeca — aceptó pedantemente. Tomó dos bidones con sus brazos, luego otros dos más con una serie de brazos que salían de la nada y los levantó si esfuerzo alguno.

— Ven, por aquí — lo guió Kavya mientras le hacía señas con un dedo.

Ambos salieron al pasillo liderados por la cierva que sostenía la bengala frente a ella iluminando el camino. Recorrieron el tramo que separaba la sala de combustibles de la de generadores sin percances de ningún tipo. Una vez fuera de la sala en la que se encontraba su compañero un nuevo conjunto de nervios la asaltó, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar Dorian y Vivens cuando se encontraran. La chica abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral. Dentro estaba su compañero esperándola con una bengala clavada en la pared posterior iluminando todo el lugar. Apenas Kavya entro Dorian se le quedó mirando extrañado sin entender que ocurría por unos segundo, luego el enorme Vivens entró detrás de ella sobresaltándolo. Tomó su fusil y lo apuntó directamente al gorrión. La cierva le hizo señas con la cabeza y las manos para darle a entender que no había de que preocuparse, que lo tenía todo bajo control. El operativo bajo lentamente el arma sin apartar la vista de la criatura que a duras penas había reparado en él.

— ¿cómo es que…? — comenzó a preguntar pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase al darle un segundo vistazo al atuendo de la chica. Soltó una sonora carcajada, quizás en parte nervios y en parte diversión —. Eres asombrosa, ¿lo sabias?

Kavya sonrió tímidamente de costado algo preocupada todavía. Le indicó a Vivens que vertiera el contenido de los bidones en el tanque de la maquinaria que Dorian había dejado listo para llenar. Una vez estuvieron en orden el hombre movió algunas válvulas y se dispuso a tirar del switch de arranque mientras la criatura volvía a tomar su antigua forma.

La cierva se le acercó a su compañero rápidamente y le hablo por lo bajo — Dorian, necesito que tengas listo uno de esos bidones vacíos apenas enciendas la máquina —. El hombre la miro extrañado con intenciones de replicar pero la chica lo detuvo — deja las preguntas para después, tengo una corazonada —. Sin decir más el operativo asintió con la cabeza y encendió el generador.

El rugido del motor de combustión llenó el lugar en cuestión de segundos mientras que con un chasquido galvánico se encendían las luces que colgaban del techo. En el momento en que la claridad inundó el lugar el gorrión saltó a los brazos de Kavya y se acomodó en ellos con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Tenía una expresión de autosuficiencia y sonreía estúpidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La chica observó con el rabillo del ojo como su compañero se acercaba disimuladamente a los envases de combustible vacíos aprovechando el momento.

— Bueno linda, ahora vengo a reclamar mi premio — dijo Vivens con su voz chillona — y esta vez espero algo realmente especial.

— oh, va a ser muy especial — respondió la cierva agarrándolo de las mejillas y acercándolo a su rostro — miró de reojo nuevamente a Dorian para comprobar que este estuviera listo —. Déjame decirte que es lo que será, solo para ti — agregó y se acercó al oído de Vivens para susurrarle.

En cuestión de segundos la criatura comenzó a derretirse en sus brazos correando hacía el suelo. El hombre rápidamente colocó el bidón bajo los brazos de su compañera y observó como el licuado gorrión lo llenaba. Cuando hubo caído hasta la última gota lo cerró rápidamente y se alejó un poco para observar los resultados. Vivens se había dado cuenta tarde de su error y había comenzado a gritar y a lanzar amenazas sin poder escapar.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabias que esto iba a funcionar? — preguntó Dorian completamente asombrado.

— De niña me gustaba mucho ver caricaturas. Cuando vos dijiste que esta cosa actuaba como una recordé muchas escenas de ellas —. Explicó la cierva mientras respiraba un poco más relajada por fin —. Me di cuenta que si queríamos tener una oportunidad, íbamos a tener que jugar por sus reglas — terminó mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa, cerrarse el chaleco táctico y atarse el pelo.

El hombre dejó escapar una carcajada — eso si es pensar rápido. Todavía no puedo asimilar que lo hayamos capturado.

— ¿Que haremos con él?

— No lo sé, no creo que ese bidón vaya a detenerlo por mucho tiempo — apuntó observando como el gorrión se revolvía como loco en el reducido espacio —. Quizás sería buena idea dejarlo aquí abajo y derribar todos estos túneles con él dentro.

— ¿Crees que también haya sido él la fuente de las distorsiones en las comunicaciones? — Inquirió Kavya agachándose para ver más de cerca a la furiosa criatura.

— Es muy probable, no hemos encontrado ninguna otra posible razón para ello después de todo —. Admitió el hombre — Podemos olvidarnos de destruirlo ya que no creo que eso sea posible.

— Espero que enterrarlo sirva de algo entonces. No quiero tener que lidiar nunca más con algo como esto.

— Vamos, llevémoslo a la sala de combustibles — indicó Dorian mientras levantaba el envase con Vivens agitándose dentro —. Haremos detonar esa habitación, eso debería bastar para que el lugar se desmorone.

La dupla se puso en movimiento por los pasillos una vez más. Gracias a la iluminación de las lámparas estos se veían menos aterradores, o era quizás por el hecho de que no tenían que preocuparse por la posibilidad de que un piano les lloviese del cielo o algo parecido. Dejaron al gorrión en medio de la habitación mientras plantaban los explosivos que les quedaban en varias de las estanterías. Las cargas no era muchas por lo que para asegurarse de que todos los bidones de combustible estallaran les hicieron pequeños agujeros en las tapas. Kavya también bañó el piso y las paredes con combustible antes de quedar satisfecha con los preparativos.

— Es irónico que nos haya costado tanto devolverle la energía al lugar para que al final lo hagamos pedazos a menos de una hora de haberlo logrado — observó Dorian algo divertido —. Voy a configurar los detonadores para tener unos cinco minutos de ventaja.

— ¿Recuerdas el camino de vuelta al hoyo? — preguntó algo preocupada la chica.

— Si, eso creo — respondió el hombre despreocupadamente mientras acomodaba el último detonador.

— ¿eso crees? — lo recriminó aún más preocupada que antes.

— Vamos averiguarlo, tenemos cinco minutos para hacerlo — terminó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía presurosamente hacia la puerta.

Kavya lo siguió de cerca con la esperanza de que su compañero solo estuviera bromeando. Sin embargo para su suerte no les hizo falta llegar hasta el sitio por el que habían entrado. Al fondo de uno de los pasillos avistaron a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! — lo llamó Kavya. El operativo volteó para ver en dirección de la voz de la chica y dejo escapar un grito de alivio. Era Kirt quien aparentemente estaba solo en ese lugar.

— ¡Kavya! ¡Dorian! Llevamos horas buscándolos en este lugar — exclamó el león mientras se acercaba a }ellos —. Nos separamos para cubrir más espacio, ¿Qué diablos les ocurrió? ¿Fueron ustedes los que encendieron las luces?

— Kirt, no hay tiempo para eso ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí — lo interrumpió Dorian — Cargamos una habitación de combustibles con explosivos. Todos estos túneles se van a derrumbar.

— ¡¿qué cosa?! — Profirió Kirt alterado —. ¡Debemos avisarles a los demás! — Luego comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos con Dorian y Kavya pisándole los talones.

El león los guió hasta el hueco por el que habían descendido inicialmente. Se detuvo en seco en el lugar y quitó el seguro de su fusil. Disparó una serie de ráfagas siguiendo un patrón hacia el fondo del desierto pasillo y esperó.

— ¿Quieren decirme que demonios está ocurriendo? — Los inquirió mientras esperaban — ¿Por qué decidieron que era buena idea desmoronar todo el lugar?

— Créeme Kirt, no nos lo creerías si te lo contáramos — le respondió Dorian mirando en ambas direcciones del pasillo.

— Hay una cosa aquí abajo — dijo Kavya moviendo el pie de manera impaciente — es una cosa indestructible y peligrosa. La única forma de deshacernos de ella es enterrarla — la chica no estaba segura de eso último, pero realmente no tenían tiempo para dialogar, debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

En ese momento se escuchó una multitud de pasos acercarse por un extremo del pasillo. Kavya y Dorian se pusieron tensos y apretaron con nerviosismo la empuñadura de sus fusiles. Sin embargo la visión del resto de sus compañeros acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos los calmó al instante.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué…? — comenzó a preguntar Wilson pero fue interrumpido por Dorian.

— ¡Debemos salir ya mismo por un demonio! ¡Tenemos menos de un minuto antes de que este lugar se derrumbe sobre nosotros!

Sin mediar una sola palabra más los operativos comenzaron a subir por las cuerdas en grupos de a cuatro apresuradamente. Dorian, Kavya, Kirt y Wilson aguardaron hasta el final y fueron los últimos en subir. Apenas la cierva puso un pie en el borde superior del hoyo donde el resto de sus compañeros la estaban esperando la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudió violentamente. En ese momento perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó de espaldas, pero un par de manos detuvieron su caída sosteniéndola desde atrás. Un rápido escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho la chillona voz de su salvador.

— Deberías tener más cuidado queridita, una caída de esa altura podría matarte — exclamó Vivens imitando a una madre protectora, pero al segundo siguiente cambio su tono de voz por una fría y siniestra — ¡Y yo quiero ser el que tenga el placer de hacer eso! — Acto seguido empujó a Kavya hacia delante con tanta violencia que la hizo rebotar de frente contra la pared.

La chica cayó aturdida al piso por el golpe. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un agudo pitido resonaba en sus oídos. Estuvo unos segundos sin saber bien lo que ocurría hasta que lentamente recuperó el sentido y comenzó a escuchar disparos a su alrededor. Un brazo la agarró de la cintura y se la llevó a rastras hasta la puerta de salida del corredor. La cierva trató de forcejear pero una voz familiar la detuvo.

— ¡Kavya! ¡Soy yo! ¡Wilson! — Grito el comandante — ¡cálmate! ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que esa cosa te alcance!

— ¡No se muere! ¡Esta cosa no se muere! — bramó alguien

— ¡Solo disparos de supresión! — Ordenó Dorian en medio del caos — ¡Hay que mantenerlo a raya hasta que…! — Pero la frase del hombre quedó a medias interrumpida por el crujido del piso bajo sus pies.

— ¡Rápido! ¡A la escalera! — Vociferó Wilson dejando a Kavya sobre sus pies.

Poco a poco el piso comenzó a ceder, haciendo que gruesos bloques de concreto y tierra se sumergieran en la oscuridad. La cierva se detuvo en el descanso inferior de la escalera para ayudar a sus compañeros a subir.

Diez de sus once compañeros ya habían salido cuando la cierva avistó a Dorian forcejeando con Vivens a unos pocos metros de la escalera. El gorrión lo intentaba golpear con un enorme mazo de madera que el hombre a duras penas desviaba, evitando una serie de golpes que sin lugar a dudas le habrían sido mortales. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a socorrer a su amigo esquivando los huecos que habían aparecido en el suelo. Los alcanzó justo a cuando la criatura lograba conectarle un golpe en el torso al hombre dejándolo aturdido. La chica le lanzó un culatazo al ave con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, lo que produjo que esta se desprendiera y volara lejos de sus hombros, aterrizando a varios metros de donde ellos estaban. Kavya se detuvo un segundo por el susto que esto le provocó, pero rápidamente devolvió la atención a su compañero. A duras penas lo levantó, ayudándolo a caminar hacia la puerta mientras la cabeza de Vivens le gritaba instrucciones desde el piso a su cuerpo que lo buscaba a tientas por el lugar. Llegaron hasta la escalera de milagro, segundos antes de que lo que restaba de la plataforma terminara de ceder llevándose al decapitado gorrión consigo.

En la mitad del ascenso se encontraron con Kárin y Danisa que habían vuelto a buscarlos. Entre los tres llevaron a Dorian hasta la entrada del edificio donde el resto del equipo los esperaba.

— ¿Dónde está esa cosa? — les preguntó Kirt mientras los guiaba hasta el helicóptero.

— Lo dejamos abajo — respondió Kavya — cayó a los túneles junto con los escombros.

— ¿Eso lo va a detener? — El león volvió la mirada hacia viejo instituto.

— No lo creo… Probablemente ya esté subiendo nuevamente — aseguró la cierva mientras llegaban hasta la aeronave.

Un crujido ensordecedor llenó el aire —. ¡Se está desmoronando! — Gritó alguien desde la entrada. Al segundo siguiente el viejo edificio comenzó a implosionar, hundiéndose escombro a escombro en suelo. El resto de los operativos corrieron alejándose del caos mientras el piloto ponía en marcha las hélices. La edificación aún no había terminado de reducirse a pedazos cuando varias franjas del jardín comenzaron a ceder formando líneas y huecos con el patrón de los túneles subterráneos. Para cuando terminó de subir el último de los hombres el vehículo ya estaba en el aire, alejándose del viejo centro de rehabilitación ahora en ruinas. Kavya y Dorian escrutaban el lugar con nerviosismo en busca de alguna señal de Vivens. Recién cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para que a duras penas fuera capaz de diferenciarse cualquier cosa se relajaron un poco.

— ¿Alguno quiere explicarme qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió allí abajo? — Preguntó Wilson acercándose a la dupla en busca de explicaciones — ¿Qué era esa cosa?

— Con todo respeto capitán cuando lleguemos a la base le daremos un informe completo y detallado — respondió Dorian mientras Kavya asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación — Pero denos estos momentos para recuperarnos, realmente lo necesitamos.

El capitán se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y darle una palmada en el hombro a su subordinado para luego quedarse sentado por el resto del viaje. La cierva volvió una vez más la vista en dirección del viejo instituto. Sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho producto del miedo y del desasosiego. Estaba segura de que aquel derrumbe no le había causado ningún daño a Vivens y que existía la posibilidad de que se volvieran a cruzar en algún punto del futuro. Trato de alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza y se recostó contra la metálica pared del helicóptero mientras el sonido de las aspas la acompañaba.

Fin.


End file.
